Blasting the Gauge
by Ao-Senshi
Summary: -ch. 7 up- A creature is searching for something, obviously with much essence, and the tamers better stop it fast before it turns the Digiworld into data bits. Little do they know that the Holder of the Crest of Destiny, one of them, has the answers.
1. Default Chapter

Yeah I finally made a new story! I've always wanted to make an action/adventure/romance Ryuki story so here it is! If your wondering why don't I finish my two other stories yet…I'm quite lazy and fresh out of ideas. You must think 'No wonder that last chapter of 'The Power of Friendship' is absolutely pointless'. Well you're right. I updated it to remind people it's not dead. Besides, I got a Ryuki shrine to finish in my site…

To Blast-Hornet (if you are reading this) –  Sesend ko sayo yung script kung meron na akong time. Sa Agosto pa naman pasukan namin. Siguro mga this week ko send sayo.

Ao-Senshi: …Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters. Errr…if I did I won't let it die!!!!!!!!!

**Blasting the Gauge chapter one: Wasted Time**

A black hole. That is all you see. Nothing but plain darkness. In the vast nothingness a whirring sound could be heard. A tingle of fear crawls through your back as the whirring  gets stronger, louder. Then you hear footsteps. Giant footsteps. The ground was not shaking but you could feel it. You could feel the presence of it. Louder and louder it became 'till it was right before your face, And then…

BAM!

"Ouch that hurt!" Kazu Shioda began rubbing his nose at where the bowling ball had hit him. He began whining as he walked back to the others. It had been the start of Summer vacation and the Tamers, as they called themselves had planned to go bowling this time instead of their usual meetings at Guilmon's hideout.

"Kazu that's the umpteenth time you got hit in the nose and still you haven't learned your lesson? You're pathetic…" Ruki Makino, practically Kazu's worst nightmare mocked him once again. This was no surprise to any of them. The two had been arguing for life.

Kazu just stuck out his tongue, grabbed the bowling ball and threw it at the pins. It bounced at the sidelines, which he still used, before catching some speed. Then it rolled straight at the pins and knocked them over. One particular pin began rolling on its end. After some time it stood back up. Minus one point for Kazu.

"HA I BEAT YOU!" Ruki once again mocked the black-nosed Kazu. "And you had sidelines!"

The boy pouted and went over to the others, Ruki still mocking him. He sat down right next to his best bud and personal sidekick, Kenta Kitagawa. Both were huge fans of the Legendary Tamer a.k.a. Digimon King Ryo Akiyama who happened to also be in their group. They then watched as Ryo went over to the bowling place and, while doing his oh-so-famous technique, threw the ball towards the pins.

As usual, Ryo Akiyama strikes again, to the delight of his two biggest fans. He walked back to the group, a smirk pasted on his face. Kazu and Kenta were crowding over him congratulating him and cheering him on. He pushed them aside and slid down next to Ruki, smirk still on his face.

"Hmm…4 strikes in a row…whaddya think eh?" He teased.

"Whatever" Ruki replied, rolling her eyes. Ryo's smirk just changed into a smile as he heard this comment. After all, he was used to it anyway.

Their relationship went that way ever since they met though it started as annoyance from Ruki. But through their adventure with the others, she changed and grew to trust the older boy. Now it was just constant teasing and sarcastic comments.

"C'mon guys let's EAT! E-a-t spells eat and that's what we gotta do!" Kazu shoved the two of their seats to the table where the group stayed to eat.

Once settled the Tamers stared, dumbfounded at their empty plates. Kazu had herded them all from their fun to eat and here is what welcomed them. Empty plates.

"Kazu…there…is…no…food" Lee Jenrya, or Jen as they call him, looked at Kazu like he was a weirdo.

"Duh we have to order first"

Silence enveloped them for awhile as they thought about Kazu's smart comment, quite a rare thing for him.

After they thought about it, Ruki's sarcastic comment arrived once again. "For once you suggested something smart visor-head. Congratulations"

Kazu stood up and bowed a very deep bow as the waiter came and took their orders. Once finished they waited reluctantly at their seats, breathing deeply. Juri began swaying her legs back and forth as she waited, accidentally kicking Kazu in the shin. Takato gulped down the glass of water that had been prepared for them. All was quiet as they waited.

Juri's legs began swaying rapidly now and Kazu was whining with pain. Ryo rolled up his sleeve partway to look his watch. Ruki bent over to see the time and frowned. Jen looked at the wall clock and a frown similar to Ruki's appeared on his face. Takato began twirling his finger at the sides of the glass, making a harmonic sound. Kenta began to check on MarineAngemon, who had come with him and was settled at his pocket. Kazu had had them waiting for 30 boring minutes.

To everyone's delight the waiter came and presented their food. As each cover was lifted a beautiful smell enveloped them all, causing the desire to eat greater in each of them and the thought of eating the food brought smiles to each of their faces.

At once each got out knives and forks to begin getting the food. The chowed it down, completely silent and hidden in each thoughts. The food was diminished in no time. They stared once again at their empty plates, disappointed visible in their faces.

"We should've ordered more…I'm still hungry" Takato said. Everyone agreed to his comment and sighed. The waiter went over to their table and tapped his pencil on the wooden material.

"Excuse me but your bowling time is up. Better return those shoes now" They stared blankly at him. Time is up? That seemed fast. Obediently they followed and made their way out the door. They were to part at Shinjuku where they had left their Digimon, exception of Renamon and MarineAngemon.

On their way Ruki complained. "This is all Kazu's fault. If he hadn't called us earlier then we would have had more time.

"Why _did _you call us so early Kazu?" Takato, who was usually the soft kind, asked his friend.

"I was hungry. It's not my fault"

"Well while waiting maybe we should've gone bowling don't ya think?" Kenta suggested to them, sighing.

All gaped at him until Ruki again broke the silence that had been coming a lot with their staring lately…

"Why didn't you tell us in the first place?!"

"Well since you guys _are_ more logical than I am I thought perhaps you would suggest it. I was keeping quiet since I thought that was the logical thing to do"

Ruki raised an eyebrow.

"You bozos _have_ been studying…"

They grinned, faced their friends and, together, brought out a book and recited a…speech?

"This book will help bozos like you and me!"

"Be more logical as can be!"

"Are you being constantly teased?"

"Has your life been diseased?"

"Are they making fun of you?"

"Since your logic is nothing but poo?"

"Then this book is perfect for you!"

"Now you tell those people 'coo coo'"

They raised the book which had big, bold letters written plainly over the cover "The logic book. Learn your common sense"

"Okay that last line made absolutely no sense…" Ryo stared at them.

"You said it. Well at least these amateurs learned something…"

"Well we better get going. It's getting late and I'm sure Kurumon's worried sick" Juri, who was taking care of Kurumon, exclaimed to them. They nodded and walked the rest of the way to Guilmon's hideout.

-=Guilmon's hideout=-

"I sure hope Juri comes home late kuru! I want to play some more kuru! Kuru kuru!"

"I hope Takato comes home early…I'm hungry…ohh…" Guilmon held his bulging stomach and collapsed to the ground. Lopmon was chasing Terriermon around the hideout, shouting screams of glee. Monodramon just sat at the corner. He wasn't very close to any Digimon and preferred to mess with cars or to tag along with Ryo on his adventures. Besides, he was feeling a tummy ache.

-=Back with the Tamers=-

Ryo clutched his chest and stopped for a while. Ruki, who was at the back, felt something following her and turned abruptly. Nothing. "Ruki, Ryo, what's wrong?" Takato too sensed something and turned to his friends. Ryo just smiled.

I think I may have a stomach ache. Man I ate that food a little too fast…" Ruki said nothing and just nodded her head. Takato shrugged and they continued heading towards Shinjuku park.

"TAKATO! You're back!" He jumped on his tamer and both fell backwards. "Where's the bread Takato?"

"JURI! Let's go home kuru!" Kurumon rested on the head of his caretaker causing her to smile.

Terriermon and Lopmon reunited with Jen and rested on each of his shoulders. "Man you two are heavy…I'm only human you know…" he laughed.

Monodramon walked over to Ryo and banged his head on his partner's side, making him flinch a bit. "Monodramon what's wrong?"

"Ohh…I have a stomach ache…Let's go home…ohh…" Ryo scratched the back of his head. "Monodramon I can't carry you ya know…"

"Ohhh…" The purple Digimon began grabbing his stomach and fell to the ground. Ryo frowned. "Seriously, I'm not spoiling you am I? I can't rally carry you…"

"Well we gotta go! See ya guys!" Kazu waved at them and left, Guardramon following loyally at his side.

"Us too!" Kenta went his way, MarineAngemon waving from his pocket. "Pee Poo Paa!"

"I'll come back tonight to bring you you're bread K Guilmon? I gotta get Juri and Kurumon home first…"

"Arf!" Juri, Kurumon and Takato left towards Juri's house.

"Better get to Hypnos…Later!" Jen ran towards the two familiar buildings, Terriermon and Lopmon's ears flying behind.

That left Ryo and Ruki. Both usually went home together as their houses were near. Ryo originally lived in Kyushu but he and his dad decided to stay in Shinjuku as his dad found it nice and pleasing here. Besides, Ryo seemed to love it here a lot, considering the damage D-Reaper made as an aftermath of the final battle. Ruki was at first shocked to hear this but soon got used to it. It was all normal now though she was still pissed off at his never ending taunts.

Monodramon finally stood up and lazily followed his tamer home, swaying from side to side. Ruki had already gone ahead and Ryo hurried to keep up. At last they were walking at the same pace. Dusk was already sweeping through the sky making it a beautiful orange color. The setting sun was drowning in this ocean of colors and slowly being replaced by darkness. Its arms were stretched out against the horizon making it a breath-taking sight. This all reminded Ruki of something vaguely familiar.

Ryo looked over at Ruki and smiled, making her feel all warm inside. He always made her feel that way. She sighed inwardly. Silence swept over the two. The only thing bothering them was Monodramon's constant whining. Ryo shattered this silence with one of his oh-so-useless phrases.

"Hey Ruki"

"What?" Her short and simple reply would've frightened anyone and prevent them from continuing their question. But not Ryo, he was different. He could stand against her death glare, her cold replies, her taunts and mocks. He could stand her. Secretly in his heart he had a place for her…

"Oh nothing…"

Ruki stared at him like he was Kazu and her eye twitched.

"Ryo that was useless…you're acting like Kazu…"

He just smiled. And they continued to walk. The sun was almost fully set now and the pair were walking quite slow. Once again silence reigned. After a few minutes Ryo brought up the same phrase.

"Hey Ruki"

She turned abruptly to face him. Their eyes were locked in a gaze. In her eyes, Ryo saw the image of the sunset. Beautiful, he thought. But then as he looked closer he saw something different. He saw another Ruki in her eyes. One who does not expose herself to others. Beneath that he saw pain…

His thoughts were interrupted by Ruki's same answer. "What now Akiyama?"

"Err…you're home" She looked up and saw her house. She just nodded. This always happened when she walked home with Ryo. She never noticed she was home. At once the gate opened and revealed her mother with a worried look on her face. She spotted the two.

"Ruki, Ryo, you're needed at Hypnos. Jen just called and said that all of you should meet at Hypnos. It's something important. The others were called too"

Monodramon groaned. It had taken approximately 15 minutes to walk here and he was tired. Rumiko glanced at the Digimon and offered to let him stay here for the moment. Monodramon grinned and went inside.

"Renamon" At Ruki's command, the fox Digimon materialized before them, alert and ready for anything. Ruki shook her head and told her partner to stay for the meantime. She bowed and disappeared just as swiftly as she had come.

"Let's go" Ryo nodded and the two ran off towards the two buildings of Hypnos. 'Great. We walked all the way here and now we have to run back al the way there again' Both Ruki and Ryo thought. They were frustrated at all the energy they wasted. But if it was something important, you can count on them to go.

Reaching Hypnos, the two were heaving deeply. Jen welcomed them with a tensed expression visible in his face. Alice, Janyu and Yamaki were behind him, urgently beckoning to them. Takato and Juri were already there, breathing deeply as they were. Kazu and Kenta were yet to come.

"So, what's up?" Ruki managed to say in between breaths.

"The Digital World is in great suffering. An unknown beast is searching everywhere, destroying everything in its path. If not stopped in time, it may reach the real world and destroy us all…"

"So what exactly is it searching and what exactly is it?" Ryo asked.

"We're not so sure. We don't know anything but according to our research bits and pieces of the Digital World are being destroyed"

Takato breathed deeply. "Are you sure you don't know what it is?"

"We're sure"

"We have to stop this before it's too late!" Jen cried.

"Then we'll have to stop it before the Digital World and the Real World are gone forever!" Takato's voice had a sense of leadership in it as the others nodded in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N) **Well that was my first chapter! Tell me what you think. Not much Ryuki here though but more will come in the next chapters! I'm planning on having a lot of chapters here though. Also, me and my friend are planning on a story called "When Puppets Attack!" which is action, adventure and humor. My story "Mantou Saves the Day" will come around June or July when  have the time. My other stories will be this May though!


	2. Mysterious Happenings and New Adventures

Wow 7 reviews in my first chapter! That's pretty amazing for me…Usually on my first chapter I get around 2, 3 or 4. But 7? Wow! Okay I do admit the pacing last time was pretty fast. I'm not good with long walks and such so I tend to skip quite some parts. Well this story will be really, really long. Most will take place in the Digiworld (along with all the action) and some in the Real world. Wait, correction; there will really only be two in the real world. Last chapter and this. I guess that's all the info you need to know…

Oh yeah and this was supposed to be a serious fic but I couldn't resist adding in some humor. I was also supposed to use English names but it just sounded…wrong. I guess it's because in all my other fics I used their Japanese names…Did I mention I named my dog Ruki? Hehehe…That dal can be just as aggressive as the real Ruki can be…

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

**Blasting the Gauge chapter two: Mysterious happenings and new adventures**

"Then we'll have to stop it before the Digital World and the Real World are gone forever!" Takato's voice had a sense of leadership in it as the others nodded in agreement.

Yamaki remained silent. Jen noticed this and quickly asked; "Mr. Yamaki what's wrong? We can do this" Still he remained silent and, behind his dark glasses he looked at the children one by one. These very children had saved the world before and were now willing to do it again. Although he knew their determination, he couldn't trust them with a job like this…alone. Last time they had needed help from the wild bunch and even that had caused enough trouble. Now, members of the monster-makers were already retired. Who could help them now if they got into any trouble?

His eyes stopped at Takato, the seemingly leader of the group. Takato looked straight into Yamaki's eyes, determination and willpower never leaving his pupils. He knew what Yamaki was thinking; that they couldn't do this alone. Both humans stared in each other's eyes, as if they were on conversation. The others were staring straight at Yamaki too, their eyes containing the same power as Takato's. A sudden silence filled the room. The eyes were doing all the talking. Everyone was serious, everyone had something on their mind and endless questions waiting to be answered.

Suddenly Takato burst out what had been bothering his mind since Yamaki had laid eyes on him. "We can do this! You can trust us. We have ventured into the Digital World before, we can do it again!"

The others were surprised and at the same time shocked at Takato's sudden outburst. It was very unusual for him to say such at thing. Takato's brows were bent across his forehead, wrinkles visible between them. His face showed determination and power. Ruki and Jen stepped in front of their friend. The same look was pasted on their faces. Yamaki couldn't do anything. The children were determined to fight and they had had experience. Who else had defeated any other monster? Turning them down would be like turning down the world. He couldn't risk the lives of these children, but he couldn't risk the life of the world too. They were wasting time. He was left with no other choice.

Slowly he nodded his head. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"We're sure…trust us"

The chief gestured Jen towards the computer, he had obviously taught the kid something, as he made his way to the phone. Kazu and Kenta entered the room, breathing heavily.

"So wazzup guys? What's the rush?"

Ruki sighed. "You just missed the world's biggest staring contest…"

"Actually we're venturing back to the Digiworld…" Takato quickly explained before Kazu could make any other move to anger Ruki. The boy quickly nodded his head then turned to Yamaki. "So wazzup Mistor Yamaki?"

"I'm phoning your parents and the wild bunch. Probably they could help out"

"What! Not my parents! NO!" Kazu whined until Ruki glared at him before looking back into the computer at Jen's progress.

Jen's hands flew over the keyboard like lightning as he quickly opened up a program to show them the situation of the Digiworld. A screen popped up and a barren place was shown. Data streams were flashing by. Holes could be seen here and there, revealing the secured data of the ground. Data balls rolled across the desert and smashed onto a mountain. It was quiet. The wind was blowing, blowing hard and objects were sent everywhere. They scanned the place thoroughly with their eyes. The view reflected on Ruki's eyes as she murmured.

"That's not the same world we left…this is…this is different…the wind…it isn't ordinary"

Data streams were flashing by Ryo's cerulean eyes as he stared into the world that was his home. "No…this can't be happening…"

Jen's hand moved swiftly across the keyboard, the sound of the buttons echoing throughout the room. All eyes were glued to the screen, each mind thinking a different thing although all had the same question; what was causing this? What were they to do?

Suddenly a laugh was heard. None of them had done it. They looked around them. The screen seemed the same. The cold laughter entered their ears and echoed in their heads. Ryo clutched his chest as Ruki turned abruptly around, breathing deeply. Jen looked at his friend, concern present in his eyes. "Ruki, Ryo what's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing…"

All of a sudden the laughter stopped. All eyes were huge at this sudden happening. The screen went blank and the computer shut down. Jen desperately tried to turn it on again. The lights turned off, all by itself. Shuichon screamed and hid her head into her brother's chest. Ruki looked cautiously around, her eyes zipping from one thing to another. Something flared inside of her, yet she didn't know what it was.

Her eyes were taking a full photo of the room she was in, taking in every detail of it. She was breathing very deeply. She sensed something. A presence in this room…It was near…It was…

"Ruki are you alright?! Ruki, Ruki!" Ryo was shaking her shoulders. Yamaki had just finished the last of the phone calls. The others were worrying about the electricity. Alice had gone over to the switch to try and see if the lights still work but to no avail. Jen stroked his sister's hair and murmured comforts to her. Juri was holding tight to Takato, who was looking abruptly around him.

Yamaki motioned them to go outside. "Must have been a power accident. You kids better go outside. We'll call you again once we're ready to set you up" They nodded and went outside the building. While going down the stairs, Ruki was occasionally looking behind her, something telling her that there was something. But what had been visible was nothing. An eerie silence had overcome them and all that could be heard was Shuichon's sobs. None could forget the strange going of electricity right after that cold laughter. The same question was playing across their minds. Where had the laughter come from? No one had any idea.

They reached the outside of the building shortly. Juri inhaled the fresh air that had just enveloped them. Looking at the others' tense faces, her comfort suddenly faded. Tugging onto Takato's arm, she suggested that they go home now. After a quick glance at the building, he nodded and followed her home, not even saying a goodbye to the others. Jen took Shuichon by the hand and led her home where their partners were waiting. Kazu and Kenta went their own way, for once silent too.

All that was left were Ruki and Ryo, the only two who had felt something during the incident. Silently they left towards their homes too. About 5 minutes later Ryo turned and asked her;

"Ruki, did you feel something during the brownout?"

She looked at him, horror in her eyes. "Yeah…did you?"

He nodded his head. The same look of terror was visible in his face.

Finally they reached the entrance to Ruki's house. Ryo secretly didn't want her to leave just yet. He wanted company. Ruki just looked at him and waved a quick goodbye before entering her house. Ryo then continued to walk towards his house, still drowned in his thoughts. Around 2 minutes later he snapped back to reality and ran back to Ruki's house and knocked on the door. Ruki answered it, a bitten sandwich in one hand and Monodramon in the other. Her eyebrow was curved up as Monodramon looked at his tamer with innocence. With a little wave and a burp he followed his partner down the street.

"Sorry…I kinda got lost in my thoughts…"

"That's okay…do you feed that thing?" With a questioning look she closed the door. Ryo looked at his partner. He was so…innocent.

"C'mon Monodramon" The dinosaur stretched its wings and trotted after the boy. Worriedly Ryo kept giving him glances, making the Digimon quite uncomfortable. Soon he couldn't help it anymore and burst out;

"Ryo I'm sorry for making Ruki mad…It's not my fault I was hungry!"

Ryo managed a smile. "It's not that Monodramon…"

"if it's not then what is it? Is it about Ruki?"

"No…Monodramon remember what I told you before about…" His voice trailed off as he eyed his Digimon. A serious look was now replacing the rookie's happy and young face. His eyes turned to slits and he gritted his teeth. His fists formed a ball as he slowly nodded his head. Ryo understood and continued to walk on and was soon deep into his own thoughts.

'Why has Ruki been feeling something too? What is this? I can't let anything happen to Ruki. I can't. I must protect her. She can't get into this…But she's strong. What if she doesn't want me to protect her? Never the less, I still must. But why Ruki?'

Ryo was now shifting his feet nervously. Monodramon looked up at him, concern and understanding written in his eyes. He had recovered from his terrified state now and had regained his adorable face. He nuzzled his tamer's side softly, showing that he was always there to back him up.

That night as Ryo slept, Monodramon at his side, a strange dream occurred to him. He was standing in vast blackness. There was no floor, no roof, no light no anything. He wildly looked around him horror-struck. He couldn't see anything. He turned around. Still nothing. The only thing visible was blackness. Too terrified to move, he stayed in place. There was nothing he could do. He was stuck. After a while of searching he heard something. At first it seemed too far away to be recognized. Gradually it became louder. It was the sound of pleas, sobs and whines. Surprised, the boy looked for the source of the cries. Then he spotted Ruki. She was a figure carved into the never ending darkness and she was crying for help. Ryo frantically waved his arms and called to her, wishing her to come and be safe in his company. He shouted as loud as he can but Ruki ignored them all. She didn't seem to hear. She couldn't seem to move. She couldn't do anything but plead and cry for help. Finally she called out Renamon's name. A small glint of yellow slowly started to materialize beside the girl. Ryo watched as Renamon desperately tried to materialize and rescue her partner. She couldn't. In Ruki's face was glued a shocked expression. The Digimon's calm, smooth voice suddenly filled the room in an urgent manner. 'Ruki…I can't…I'm sorry…' Ruki stared at her partner in disbelief as she disappeared into the unknown. She became tense and began shouting out names but to no avail.

Ryo couldn't stand this any longer. He knew if Renamon couldn't come neither could Monodramon. He tried to take a step but failed. His feet were rooted to something. Then Ruki called out a name that struck him and made him even more determined to rescue her. 'Ryo…'

With that last word she collapsed to her hands and knees, head bowed down. Ryo once again made another attempt to move but couldn't. He called out Ruki's name. He was now going wild.  His heart began beating rapidly as a hand emerged from the distance, slowly enveloping the girl's tired figure. She obviously felt something and looked up. Her eyes met with Ryo's cerulean ones. Her look was pleading for help as Ryo's eyes reflected his concern. The hand held on her even tighter and it felt cold to the bone. She could hardly breathe. A tear formed in her eye but never dropped. She mouthed a help to the boy and disappeared into the vast darkness.

Ryo woke up with a start. He was breathing deeply. He took a quick glance at his clock and noticed it was only 6 a.m. It was too early but he had no wish to lie down and close his eyes once more. This dream he just had had already occurred to him in the past, only without Ruki. His heartbeat went intense. Usually these dreams of his were symbols of…of something. He looked at Monodramon's sleeping figure beside his futon and slowly stroked his broad back.

Later that day they were all called by Yamaki back to his office. He had already talked with the Wild bunch and the children's parents. Now he had to talk once again with the group and talk them over with the details. Gathered there were Takato and Guilmon, Juri and Calumon, Jen and Terriermon, Shuichon and Lopmon, Ruki and Renamon, Ryo and Monodramon, Kazu and Guardramon and Kenta and MarineAngemon. Alice was going to work with the monster makers.

Yamaki eyed them once again and flicked his lighter. "We have prepared the things you would need on your adventure. The Wild bunch has volunteered to keep you up with info and updates on this…thing via communicator. We could not access a camera to view your location so the communicator will be handy" He handed the device over to Takato. "Your parents will be coming over later before you leave. You will not be leaving with the usual portal in Guilmon's hideout but by a new break in time that we have discovered…"

"But why not in Guilmon's hideout? We're used to it there. We already know the way from there. It will be easier not to get lost!" Takato was forceful. Yamaki glanced at him.

"If we use that same portal it would be harder for you to get back. We must use this new as then it will be an easier path for you to go and come back. It is also less dangerous here and we are sure of the place you are going to land on. We can't just risk your lives you know"

Everyone else was speechless and merely nodded. The new portal was in Central park (Shinjuku Park) where they had returned. But now it led to a completely different place. "Now we must prepare you. Takato, you come with me. I will show you how to use the device. Jen, Alice. Activate the computer and try to get more information on this thing. The rest stay with Jen" The all nodded in unison and went over to Jen.

Once again Jen's hands flew over the keyboard making a rapid sound as he accessed the screen to view the condition of the other world. Ruki looked into the screen and tried to spot the thing and figure out what it was. Juri was to nervous to look as it reminded her vaguely of the pain that had come to her when she lost Leomon. Shuichon was to small to see. Ryo began familiarizing the place and making quick calculations and answers in his head, sometimes mumbling them out loud. Alice was typing fast in another computer to access another place in the Digital World. Kazu and Kenta were watching in that computer.

As she looked into the world once ventured in, Ruki recalled her dream last night. She couldn't remember everything but she remembered some parts. She had been in the Digital world, in the middle of what seemed to be an everlasting pit. She had desperately called out to everyone for help. No one came. Looking around her she had seen once again the barren ground and brown mountains of the Digiworld. She had called out to Renamon but she couldn't materialize. She felt sick to the stomach. Suddenly something cold tickled her back and gently trickled down her feet. She collapsed. Terrified she tried to look up and met eyes with Ryo. Before she could say anything, she was pulled down by something that had a tight grip on her body, causing her to be literally dragged away…

She snapped back to reality as the computer shut off. It was almost departure time. Jen shut the computer and carried Terriermon on his head as they went down the stairs. Takato had already learned about the communicator and was experimenting with it and showing it all to Juri and a delighted Calumon. Alice walked beside her chief as Shuichon bounced along her. Ryo seemed to also be lost in space. A serious look now covered his eyes.

Reaching Central Park and the spot where they had emerged, parents began arriving. Rumiko and Seiko ran to Ruki and enveloped her in their arms, telling her their concern and love for her. Rumiko was crying and worried that she might lose her only daughter and didn't want Ruki to go but she had to. "For the sake of the world" Was Ruki's excuse but she had also embraced her mom and grandma in a loving way. Takato's parents also drowned him with their advice and hugs. Janyu, his wife and Jen's other siblings came and said their regards and good lucks. Juri's father and stepmother were reluctant for her to go. They had almost lost her last time; they couldn't afford to let her go especially without Leomon. Takato had been shocked and suddenly went to the defense of Juri.

"I'll watch over her! Me and Guilmon are strong, we can take care of Juri!" Takato urged them to let her go. Hesitantly they agreed.

Kazu's parents were still angry about last time and let him go, supporting him with only some words. Kenta's parents just hugged their son and cried their heart out.

Ryo's dad, however, did none of these. He looked at his son, the same look on his eyes as that of Monodramon's. He was worried about his son's safety. He held Ryo's shoulder and told him good luck. He didn't want Ryo to go. He was supposed to tell him not to but felt that if he didn't let his son go something would happen and their mission would fail. Ryo looked up at his dad and smiled.

Ruki tapped his shoulder and tugged on his sleeve. "Ryo let's go…we're leaving" Ryo only nodded and, with Monodramon close by, followed Ruki to the others. They slowly stepped forward and looked back. Their parents were either crying or waving, smiles and hopes on their faces. Their children were going to save the world. How many kids get to do _that_?

Slowly they waved back and took a few more steps forward. Yamaki nodded his head and a bright light enveloped them all, sending them to another world, to another adventure…

------------------------------------------

Okay that's it. A little fast-paced I guess…I didn't bother to read it again as I'm kinda hungry. More action and seriousness in the next chapters! Please REVIEW!!


	3. Back to the World where Adventures Began

Hmmm…not much updates for quite some time. Well I was busy with my website and besides, I didn't feel like typing. But since something's wrong with my internet and I have nothing to do then I guess I should just type this. Well I'm happy you liked that last chapter. This will be a pretty long story most probably since I plan to make it as long as the Tamers series which is…51 episodes? But I don't think I can make a story _that _long ;;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did then X-Evolution would be out since last year. Tamers would have a sequel and I will make one series wherein all the Digidestined and Tamers go together. I will call it "Digimon…Digital Monsters…and the 5 collide…" or something like that…Hmmmm…snaps back to reality Well a person can dream can't they?! But I do own Arutimon and all the other Digimon whom you will read in this fic that have weird names.

**Blasting the Gauge chapter three: Back to the World where Adventures Began**

Slowly they waved back and took a few more steps forward. Yamaki nodded his head and a bright light enveloped them all, sending them to another world, to another adventure…

The vortex sent them flying into the mysterious blue place filled with numbers wherein they were floating everywhere. No one knew which was up and which was down and all were flying uncontrollably around and around. Juri neither grabbed on to Ruki or Takato any longer but was now as brave as any of them. They remained silent as they knew what would happen next and, sure enough, they were suddenly sucked inside another portal which was the entrance to the Digital World.

They fell from above but now no more screams were heard. They faced down like professional skydivers as the Digital Wind blew against their faces sending their hair flying behind them. Takato held on close to his backpack to prevent anything from falling out as they all landed with a 'thud' on Digital ground. Each of them created a crater-like hole but none were injured. Jen stood up and looked around. Everything still seemed familiar except for the lack of some mountains. It was still bare and brown with Digital dust rolling about. He went over and helped Shuichon up to her feet and looked around at the others.

Takato and Guilmon stood up and checked if everyone was okay. Juri slowly emerged from her hole holding Kurumon in her arms. Kazu, Kenta and their partners emerged also rubbing their heads. Ruki went down from Renamon's arms as she had caught her therefore not creating a hole. Ryo was farthest from them all. He was isolated from the group with Monodramon staring into the distance, a small spark of memory glistening in his eyes.

Takato called his name and motioned him to come. At once Ryo snapped out of his stance and walked over to them. Takato then nodded to them.

"Okay so we must hunt down the creature and destroy it"

"Takato you say it as if it's that simple" Ruki rolled her eyes

"But how else can I explain it?"

"Well now that you mention it the task doesn't seem so hard at all" Jen said

Ryo's look turned serious as he heard Jen and Takato's simple comments.

"But it is. We don't know what it is or what it does. Or do we know what its looking for. I think we better ask the Azulongmon about this"

"I think Ryo's right. Now, anyone remember the path back to Azulongmon?" Ruki asked them. She herself did not know the way. Everyone stopped to think. How _did _they get to Azulongmon? Finally Jen replied.

"Well we found Shuichon and she was near Azulongmon. But then we had to ride that huge Digivise thingy…"

"Kenta, Ruki and I found Ryo first before we got to Azulongmon"

"No we had to go into the transportation beam remember?! Where Kenta treated Guilmon as his partner" Ruki sulked at her last statement.

"Oh yeah…"

"Well it looks like we all got there by the beam…" Takato started but Kenta cut him off

"All except Ryo. Remember Ryo left us when he told Takato to say hi to Ruki for him then the next time we saw him we were already with Azulongmon!"

"Oh yeah! Hey Ruki Ryo said hi"

"Alright GoggleHead enough of your jokes" then Ruki quickly added "Then Ryo you must know the way. Do you still, in any chance, remember it?"

All turned to Ryo as he looked down. He muttered some things under his breath before looking up again.

"I think so. But it depends if the Digiworld has changed already. I'll try the best I can"

"Good. Now let's go!" At once they all turned to Ryo. No one was moving until Ryo moved. All were too scared to get separated from the group and perhaps be captured like Juri was. Seeing this, Ryo walked towards the distance where he previously had been staring at, Monodramon nuzzling his hand. Ruki caught up with his pace and walked alongside him, Renamon following faithfully behind her.

Behind them Jen was already carrying a tired Shuichon at his back. Her arms were locked around her older brother's neck as she looked around her surroundings. She had been older and now understood better. She too was serious and knew what they were talking about but Jen still held onto his sister to protect her.

Not far from Ryo and Ruki were Takato and Juri. Takato's hand rested on Guilmon's back as they followed the Legendary Tamer. Juri was looking down, holding tight to Kurumon. She tried to register in her mind that this new creature was not after her. Not probably. She was now braver and stronger but still partnerless. She stayed close to Takato fearing that some strange thing will grab her from the empty space beside her.

Kazu and Kenta were quiet and made sure not to get separated anymore as not to make things worse. They kept quite a distance from Ruki but kept close to Jen. MarineAngemon was flying beside his partner while Guardramon's movements were making noise. No one noticed it though.

As they trudged slowly across the barren desert a small tornado could be seen in the distance. None of them minded it thinking it was just a normal Digital tornado. It didn't mind them also. Then Ruki started up a conversation with Ryo, the closest person walking near her.

"The world's really changed hasn't it?"

"Yeah. It did. I wonder what that creature is looking for"

"I wonder too. How do you think we can find it when we don't even know what it is?"

Silence surrounded them for a while as Ryo thought of an answer.

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait in what destiny has in store for us. I mean, The D-Reaper worked out didn't it and we saved both worlds"

"Yes but it had a negative response also. The Digimon were gone"

"But now they returned. Everything worked out fine didn't it?"

"I know but…what if luck isn't on our side this time?"

"Then we'll just have to try our best. Everything happens for a reason"

The walked again in silence, the only sound being heard was their footsteps in the sand. Guilmon's feet were making big noises and large footprints but Renamon's feet were falling to the ground as soft as leaves fall from trees. They were approaching a large mountain in which they planned to rest. They had walked quite a distance already and were quite tired. Night wasn't until a long time but they were already tired…not to mention hungry.

Suddenly a loud growl was heard. They all turned abruptly around, hearts thumping. Takato's eyes turned serious and he clenched his fists.

"Come out whatever or whoever you are!" He shouted to practically no one. Guilmon just looked up at him. "I'm sorry Takato. That was my stomach…I'm hungry Takato…" He rubbed his head onto his Tamer's side. Everyone relaxed and breathed deeply.

"Don't worry boy. We're almost there. Only a few more minutes to go" Guilmon nodded his head and trudged behind his tamer, ears and tail drooped. His tail covered up his footprints and now made a trail. Takato just scratched his head and smiled at his partner. Guilmon was always hungryJ.

Finally they reached the mountain and fell exhausted on its side. Shuichon collapsed to the ground and looked up at the sky, a smile spread across her face as she stared into the world she lived in. Jen looked up also, his hands crossed across his chest. "Trying to look for our house, Shuichon?" He smiled at her as she nodded.

Juri went over to Ruki and offered her some biscuits she had brought.

"My stepmother helped me bake these. Want to try one? They're really good"

"Sure…why not?" Ruki took a biscuit out of its box and munched on it. Juri giggled. Takato sat down on the ground and ate some bread his parents sent. Guilmon was busy chewing and swallowing the bread delightfully. Kurumon was also eating Juri's biscuits, his cheeks red from fullness. Terriermon and Lopmon took the time to chase each other around the place, laughing and giggling. Jen took up a conversation with Shuichon about the Real and Digital world.

Ryo was once again isolated from the group. Ruki walked over to him again. "Ryo what are you looking at?" She brought her eyes to the same place as Ryo's gaze. "Nothing…nothing…"

"Are you on the lookout for the creature?"

"Well yeah, kinda"

"Gimme a break. Stop playing hero-boy all the time. We can all look for it together you know. It's not like you're the only one destined to this. Now come on and stop staring. It's freaky. It's like your possessed or something"

Ryo didn't move. Ruki waved a hand in front of his face. "I think you are possessed. I'll call the others…" She snickered and went off to tell the others.

"No Ruki wait I'm not!" Ryo chased after the girl before she even had the chance to open her mouth. She sneered at him. "I knew that would work. If I told them they'd not want to follow you anymore and then…"

"And then we'll not find Azulongmon and our mission will be a failure and it will all be your fault. Hehehe" Ruki frowned.

"Well stop being so logical and do whatever you want now…"

"So I can stare again?"

"Except that. That's quite freaky" He shrugged his shoulders and called on Monodramon who ran over and ate with Guilmon and Kurumon.

Ryo accepted some food from Juri and sat down with Ruki next to the mountain. He looked up at the sky, not at the real world and pondered. Ruki dug her elbow into his side viciously making him squirm. "What was that for?!"

"What now you're staring at the sky?! What's wrong with you?!"

Ryo was about to retort back quite a negative response until he noticed that Ruki was doing this because she was concerned. He calmed down and instead replied smoothly.

"I never thought you'd care" He teased her playfully.

"Well I do. You're my friend and if something happens to you…" Her voice trailed away.

"If something happens to me you'll what? Rejoice?" He teased her yet again.

"No. if something happens to you then we'll get lost in the Digiworld and never finish this mission" Her response was calm and quick but Ryo knew that that was not the true answer though it was correct. He shrugged and finished his biscuit.

Suddenly the others stood up and worriedly began packing up their things. Worriedly Ruki did the same and asked Jen what was wrong. He quickly hoisted Shuichon on his back before answering.

"The tornado. It's coming after us. There is also some kind of dark Digimon inside of it that must be the cause of the tornado. It seems to have spotted us and made us its prey. We better go NOW!"

------------------------------------------

Okay that's it for now. I promise you a lot of action will be at the next chapter! It was supposed to be in this chapter but I decided not to make it too fast. Also, this chapter may have seemed boring but it was really just on how they arrived at the Digiworld again so it wasn't that exciting. There were some hints in this chapter (Ryuki hints and another kind of hint that I don't want to say since then it will spoil the story). So this chapter was really just an introduction. Well…

REVIEW!


	4. The first encounter

Hey all! Well sorry for the late updates, especially when you read my other fics too. I am not at home so I can't do the normal stuff like putting the last paragraph of the previous chapter before the chapter itself and it can turn out to be quite…different since I am not on my computer and am 5 hours away from home so there. This is the only story that doesn't have the next chapter already started out on my computer (Meaning What are Friends For? And The Power of Friendship has already started its next chapters) so this is really my only choice. Also, I am busy updating my website often.

****

Dhinshumon: Yeah she's practically _always _updating that website of hers trying to make it perfect. But you can't always be perfect you know…

****

Ao-Senshi: Just keep quiet Dhinshu…Oh yeah and guess what? I created my own Digimon and muse, Dhinshumon! YEY! So you may have the honor of saying the disclaimer…

****

Dhinshumon: Really? COOL! Okay Ao-Senshi does not own Digimon, its characters or its plot. They are al the trademark and creation of Akiyoshi Hongo and belong to Toei, Bandai, Saban etc. But she does own me and some various digimon that will appear in the story with weird names…

To **Lavis, the time acopolyse (or something like that. Sorry I can't remember) **Sorry but I really don't understand your review but Milleniumon might or might not be in the story. It depends on how it will all turn out.

P.S. The story does NOT concentrate on Ryuki alone. It will concentrate on all the characters who have gone into the Digital World as well as PROBABLY some with Ai, Mako and Alice (although Alice has already shown up in previous chapters). It will revolve around the parents in some chapters also.

--------------------------------------------

****

Blasting the Gauge: chapter 4:

"We better make a run for it! We don't know what that tornado is up to or what's even in there!" Jen was shouting at the top of his lungs as he quickly lifted his sister, along with Terriermon and Lopmon onto his back and made a run for it. Takato, Juri, Kazu, Kenta and their Digimon were already running. Ruki picked up her things and called to Ryo to hurry up. To her surprise and frustration he just stood there and squinted at the tornado, trying to make out what was in it.

"C'mon Ryo what are you waiting for!" She ran over to him and pulled at his sleeve, heart pounding fast. No matter how she treated him or the others she could never let any of her friends die and know that she did nothing about it. She was now getting frustrated, impatient and nervous every second.

"RYO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR WE BETTER GET GOING WE COULD DIE YOU KNOW!" She screamed at his ear and tugged harder.

"Ruki, we must leave NOW!" Renamon was now as nervous as her tamer and tried to encourage Ruki to leave. "Ryo knows what he's doing and so does Monodramon. Let's go!"

Ruki looked up at the older boy who didn't move. "Ryo you're getting really freaky but if you know what you're doing then…"

"Ruki hurry up!" Renamon was practically jumping inside in fear of what could happen to them.

Takato was running as fast as his legs could carry him. He was reassured that the group was together as he could see Juri running at his side hugging Kurumon. Kazu, Kenta and Guardramon were running for their lives at his other side, MarineAngemon tucked safely in Kenta's inside pocket. Shuichon's whimpers and Terriermon's voice could also be heard from the back. He knew both Ruki, Ryo or their partners wouldn't make a sound.

Still, he knew Ruki would have at least thrown an insult or comment by now and Monodramon's growls could be heard. Finally turned his head to face Jen and his passengers. "Jen where's Ruki and Ryo?!" He asked, more like screamed. Jen stopped and looked around and to his horror found no one behind him.

"They must have stayed to figure out what that tornado was all about!"

"We must go back to help them!"

At this Kazu started to complain. "But I'm tired…"

"KAZU!"

"Never mind lets just leave him here I don't want to miss out any fun! Knowing Renamon and Monodramon that Digimon would have been reduced to sushi by now!" Terriermon commented and both Takato and Jen ran towards the pair closely followed by Juri, Guilmon and Kurumon. Kenta stayed behind.

Ruki glanced at the huge tornado closely approaching them. If she ran it would just be no use and she would just have wasted some of her energy. The thing was too fast and furious for her or Renamon.

She walked over to stand beside Ryo and took out her Digivice, ready for any action to come. Renamon stood beside her, fur all up and eyes reduced to even smaller slits.

Ryo noticed the presence beside him. "Ruki why are you still here?! Go to the others now! Didn't you hear what Renamon just said? We don't know what this thing is or if it could kill!"

"Then why are you still here huh?!"

Ryo was now getting impatient. "Ruki listen to me, GO!"

"Why?! You think I'm weak? Well guess what I'm not and I'm not letting you hog all the fun!" She remained in her place and rooted her feet to the ground.

"Ruki this is serious…please just go!"

"Look how would you know this is serious or not?! I have a partner too you know and I'm sure you and Monodramon alone couldn't beat this thing! What kind of person would I be if I just left a fellow Tamer here and that he could have chances of dying when the world is already at risk and we need all the help we can get!" Man was she could at thinking of good retorts.

Ryo couldn't argue with that anymore. She was right and he knew it. But his instinct was just telling him…just telling him…he couldn't understand…

He let her stay. Sensing her victory over the argument Ruki stood her ground and planted her feet more firmly. The tornado was now getting faster and approaching furiously. Inside there was a part of her that was scared and just wanted to run for it. But she was strong and brushed that feeling away carelessly and faced the swirling mass of wind and dust.

Soon Takato, Jen, Shuichon, Juri and partners reached them, heaving heavily and exhausted. But that was definitely not the right time to be tired as the tornado was already a few feet away from them. The strength of the wind was blowing their hair back and they had to fight it to avoid getting sucked in or blown away. Shuichon gripped her brother's neck tight and buried her face in his shirt. Juri held onto Kurumon and looked down to avoid getting the wind in her eyes. Takato stood in front of her to protect her as he took out his Digivice and got ready for action.

Finally the tornado was right before Ruki and Ryo and they had to shield their faces to protect their eyes and noses. Renamon took a step forward in case it was to harm Ruki and Monodramon was helplessly trying to fight the wind as he walked against it to no avail.

Juri grabbed Takato's arm to keep herself and Kurumon from flying away as Guilmon tried to support his tamer. Lopmon and Terriermon were in danger of flying away if they opened their ears so they instead wrapped it around themselves and hid in the arms of their tamers.

"I didn't know it could be this strong…" Terriermon muttered.

Ruki was now slowly being blown backwards and she clutched Renamon's arm to prevent her from doing so. Renamon encircled her in one of her arms to try to protect her. From her safe hideout Ruki peered at Ryo. Miraculously he wasn't budging.

They were all struggling to keep in place now and were walking forward, shielding their eyes, all excluding Ryo. Juri felt helpless and wished she could have just stayed with Kazu and Kenta. Kurumon was shaking in her arms and whimpering.

Finally the tornado died down a little bit and took shape. Slowly wind and dust took the form of a big, brown lizard. It was one you could find in the desert but much bigger. It's claws were as sharp as the sharpest sword and its eyes threatened to kill. It's tongue flicked in and out of its huge mouth and his back filled with sharp plates as those of a stegosaurus except sharper and covered with thorns. It was but a brownish-yellowish color like that of the tornado.

For a second it looked at all the tamers one by one and their partner Digimon, all eyes turned to slits. Then he eyed Ruki who glared at him with one of her death glares. He turned to Takato, goggles and all and eyed Juri who was helplessly clutching his arm. Then to Jen and all his passengers. He eyed Shuichon shaking at her brother's back and gripping his neck. He saw the two bundles they were holding.

'It isn't the one…'

Then he saw Ryo. Eyeing him for a long time their eyes met. He flicked his tongue out then once again looked at Ruki. Then back. Then to Ruki again. Then Ryo. Ruki, Ryo, Ruki, Ryo, Ruki…He attacked her, opening his mouth and shouted "Poison tongue!" and dove at her. Quickly Renamon jumped into the air with Ruki just as poison fluid hit the spot where they had last been.

"Ruki! Card Slash! Digivolution activate!" Ryo shouted and slid a card into his Digivice. "Monodramon digivolve to…" The symbol on Kurumon's head started to glow and let out a strong beam of red light. A ball surrounded Monodramon as his skin began to peel off and slowly being replaced with much tougher looking skin. The horn on his forehead grew and he was more ferocious than ever. "Strikedramon! Strikedramon digivolve to…" Once again his skin peeled off and was replaced with strong armor. He struggled as his face turned more armored and long and his horn disappeared. "Cyberdramon!"

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon shouted and put his hands together as a big ball of energy built up in it. When it go as big as it could get he released it as it fired onto the lizard digimon's face. His face turned to the side at the blast but then returned to it's original state to glare at Cyberdramon.

Ruki and Renamon landed back at the ground a few inches behind Ryo. "Renamon lets go teach that big lizard a lesson he'll never forget! Card Slash! Digivolution activate!" She slid a card into her Digivice. "Renamon digivolve to…" Kurumon's symbol on his head started to glow and a beam of red light erupted from it. A ball surrounded Renamon as her skin started peeling off. Her tail duplicated to nine and her face elongated. Her arms became feet and she turned into a four-legged Digimon. "Kyubimon!"

Kyubimon swiftly ran towards the lizard and leapt into the air. "Dragon Wheel!" She turned into a dragon-like energy and hit the Digimon's face with it. It budged a little then lifted his head. "Poison tongue!" and aimed the fluid at Kyubimon. She quickly jumped away.

Takato pointed his Digivice at the lizard. "Arutimon, ultimate animal digimon. His attack is Poison Tongue" He studied Arutimon more carefully then slid a card into his digivice. "Card Slash! Digivolution Activate!" Once again Kurumon let out another beam of red light as a ball surrounded Guilmon. "Guilmon digivolve to…" His skin started peeling off revealing his data. It was all replaced by stronger and tougher skin. His size grew and white hair enveloped his head like a horse's mane. He let out a strong growl. "Growlmon!"

"Fire Ball!" Growlmon shouted and a huge ball of flame started to grow in his mouth until he shot it at Arutimon. This time it hit his side just as Cyberdramon hit his head once more. Kyubimon was running towards the lizard ready to aim another dragon wheel at it.

Jen decided to help out and slid a card into his digivice. "Card Slash! Digivolution Activate!" Kurumon, now exhausted let out another beam of red light at Terriermon. His ears unbundled and he jumped into the air. "Terriermon digivolve to…" His skin peeled away revealing fresh data as his ears became longer and body became bigger. A pair of pants surrounded his legs and his arms turned into guns. A band of bullets was now visible across his chest. "Gargomon!"

He ran towards Arutimon and did an uppercut against his chin. Arutimon, now angry as the digimon were attacking him jumped backwards. "Gyorai!" He screamed and turned into a twisting tornado, sending the digimon back and crashing to the ground. Shuichon hugged Lopmon and prevented her from digivolving, at least at the moment.

Seeing his chance he sent a spray of poisonous liquid towards Ruki's direction. Seeing this Ryo ran towards her, calling out her name and pushed her out of the way, the liquid only missing his foot by millimeters. They both landed on the ground, Ryo's hand on Ruki's back as the escaped death. Breathing deeply they stood up and looked towards their digimon, Ryo not even receiving a thanks.

"Growlmon stand up!" Takato shouted over to the now down Growlmon. "Ta…ka…to…" "C'mon boy! You can do it!" "Yes…" Quickly he stood up and aimed another fire ball at Arutimon. At the same time Gargomon aimed a mass of bullets towards him.

At this Kyubimon sensed that it was an opportunity for them. "Foxtail Inferno!" Fire appeared at the tips of her tails as she fired them at Arutimon. Cyberdramon also fired his desolation claw at him. All attacks hit the Digimon at the same time, sending him to budge backwards. Smoke surrounded him. When it cleared Arutimon didn't seem the least bit exhausted but a scratch appeared across his side.

Once again he turned into a tornado and blew them away, this time with a much stronger force. "Throw Plates!" the plates at his back began to dispatch themselves, the sound of skin ripping filled the place as the plates aimed themselves at the Digimons. Luckily Kyubimon was able to avoid hers by skipping over to the nearest tree, jumping off it and landing in front of Ruki and Ryo.

Growlmon wasn't so lucky. With nothing to protect himself with the plate hit him in his chest and he fell backwards and landed with a loud crash. Gargomon shielded himself with his arms. The plate hit the metal with such force that Gargomon was blown backwards.

Cyberdramon tried to demolish it with his desolation claw but to no avail. He was hit at his forehead and crashed backward, similar to Growlmon but had a stronger force. But unlike him he got to his feet at once.

Arutimon once again aimed another poisonous spray of the liquid towards Ruki. Kyubimon quickly lifted both her and Ryo on her back and jumped off. Setting them down a much farther place. "Stay here" she warned. Ruki nodded. "Its time we taught this overgrown lizard who he's messing with and make him pay…" Ruki took out her digivice and slashed another card into it. "Card Slash! Matrix evolution!" Kurumon, now gaining more energy released another blast of light towards Kyubimon. Jumping up Kyubimon received the light and a ball surrounded her body. Her skin began peeling off and her face shortened. Her front legs turned into hands as a white robe enveloped her body. A moon stood in the background as the newly evolved Kyubimon twirled around. "Taomon"

Taomon jumped up into the air, took out a paint brush and painted a symbol in the air. "Symbol of Truth!" The symbol dove to Arutimon making him loose his balance for awhile and swiftly run towards Taomon, firing another blast of liquid at her. She shielded it with the brush and painted another symbol in which she threw back at Arutimon. This time he evaded it quickly and threw a plate at her.

It was too swift to evade and Taomon prepared for the worst. As expected the plate hit her and she crashed into a tree. Cyberdramon fired another blast at the lizard. He sent a fury of blasts as Gargomon used the last of his energy to fire some bullets at the lizard before collapsing to the ground, degenerating back to Terriermon. Jen ran towards his partner, his sister still at his back, clutching his neck. Picking him up he wrapped his ears around him and cradled his partner in his arms.

"Cyberdramon we're the only one left here. We must try and defeat Arutimon ourselves. If not, our partners' lives are at risk!" Taomon called out to Cyberdramon.

"I know…"

They blasted more power towards Arutimon trying to prevent him from firing but to keep on defending. It worked, well, kind of. Arutimon couldn't fire any more until he transformed once again into an tornado, causing the two ultimates to fall backwards.

Ryo was now desperate. He suspected that Arutimon was trying to aim his attacks at Ruki. But why? He couldn't understand. At last he took out a random card from his deck and turned it around. 'Goliath'

He slashed it through the slot in his digivice. "Card Slash!" Cyberdramon's size began to increase and soon he became as tall as Arutimon. Growling he gripped the lizard's neck in his claws and began to squeeze it. Arutimon's mouth opened up as he gasped for air. Taomon took this opportunity and painted the symbol in the air and aimed it inside Arutimon's mouth. The blast hit him hard and he flew backwards. Well, he could have if he wasn't in Cyberdramon's strong grip.

Finally Arutimon couldn't take it any longer. He froze and started to turn into data. Starting from his tail he disappeared until nothing was left of him. A voice then whispered into the air in the midst of all the data.

"I'll be back…"

Cyberdramon then shrank back to normal size and degenerated to Monodramon. Taomon and Growlmon turned back into Renamon and Guilmon to rejoin their tamers.

All were too stunned to say anything as they walked towards Ruki and Ryo, seeing they were safe in that place under the tree. They all collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily, hearts pounding. Kurumon dozed of in Juri's arms as all of them just stared at one another, happy that the other was alive. Each was breathing deeply and drowned in their own thoughts, happy in each other's company.

Still, that was their first battle. Who know what could come next when the first almost threatened to kill their lives?

----------------------------

Okay that was it. This took me approximately an hour and 30 minutes and my cousin is **_very_** impatient. Hope you liked it though. Okay so there aren't much of our favorite couple here but I am typing slowly so that my cousin will be very mad and I will…la lang. Hahahahhaha. He said to visit http:www.runescape.com and you should visit my website yey! okay thanks.

REVIEW!


	5. Gotsumon's Warning

Hey people long time no update eh? shrug I've been quite busy, you know, the usual…Website and stuff. Oh yeah and school is almost coming so…well its either I get more time to type or less…Oh well.

**Dhinshumon:** So a new Digimon is appearing somewhere in the story right?

**Ao-Senshi:** Yup and he's another one I created and drew, just like you!

**Dhinshumon: **Then how come I don't get to be in the story?

**Ao-Senshi:** Because you're my muse and he's not

**Dhinshumon:** Fine…

**Ao-Senshi:** Oh yeah and Amethyst Blizzard said your doomed to do the disclaimer

**Dhinshumon:** Who's that?

**Ao-Senshi:** Someone who reviewed now on with the disclaimer!

**Dhinshumon:** Fine, Ao-Senshi does not own Digimon or its characters. They are the property of Bandai, Toei etc. and are the copyright of Akiyoshi Hongo. She does, however, own the story, the plot, me and some Digimon whom you do not recognize that will appear in the story.

**Ao-Senshi: **Oh yes and I'm sure you know Gotsumon and Monochromon, the rock Digimon. They aren't of my creation. And you won't find the last sentence of the last chapter here since that was typed in another computer. On with the story!

**Blasting the Gauge chapter five: Gotsumon's warning**

They all gathered up at the side of the mountain, exhausted and relieved that they were still alive and breathing. They weren't expecting an attack from a Digimon this early in their mission, especially one as strong as Arutimon. They had started calling it a mission now instead of an adventure in their minds though none spoke a word.

They sat down, exhausted, in a circle. Cyberdramon dedigivolved back to Monodramon from all his drained energy while Kyubimon stayed in her champion form in case anymore surprises come their way. She lay down beside Ruki and served as a support for her back. Guilmon walked over to Takato and laid his head on his lap as Kurumon rested in Juri's arms. Jen unbundled Terriermon and put his arm around his little sister, who was still scared from the fight. Ryo just sat down and began to think as Monodramon sat beside him and pretended to think.

Takato looked around at his friends and noticed something wrong. He double-checked to make sure of his conclusion and found out he was right.

"Uh, guys…"

All looked up. "What?"

"Where's Kazu and Kenta?"

"They were left behind, remember?" Jen told him.

"Yeah but…they're not here"

"As I said we left them behind"

"You _do _know that those two get into the worst situations, don't you?"

They looked at each other with an 'uh-oh' look. Ruki groaned.

"I'm not going to save _them_ again. Do you know how much trouble they caused last time I did?!"

Ryo grinned. "But they _did _lead you to me, didn't they?"

"That was the worst part"

Before Ryo could argue anymore Takato butted in and stood up.

"But they're still with us. We still have to go after them. We have to stick together now. I mean, who knows what could happen?"

Ryo just sighed and looked at Monodramon who was still pretending to think.

"Hey maybe they could find some new person if they go off alone. I mean, when I was with them we found Ryo. Perhaps they could find some other person who can be helpful and tell us what this thing is"

Ryo smirked and found this the time to retort. "Aww c'mon your just making excuses. Why, battle made you tired?" He smirked once again. This did the trick. Ruki stood up and glared at him. Of course she had all those evil retorts stocked up at the back of her mind all ready to use.

"No I thought _you _were tired. After _all that thinking _your brain's probably damaged already" She snickered and turned away. Ryo frowned and pulled up Monodramon. Takato just sighed. No matter how much he wished for those two to stop arguing it was just impossible. Besides, that was Ruki and he couldn't change her. 'Oh well. Better leave things the way they are before I make them even worse' He thought.

Meanwhile, with Kazu and Kenta

The pair hadn't seen any part of the battle except for Arutimon's occasional tornadoes and the enlarged Cyberdramon. But they were also able to see the Digimon being smushed and flying everywhere. They could do nothing about it. They weren't even able to see how Arutimon looked like. They didn't even know that Arutimon was his name.

"Hey Kazu I really think we should go over there and see if the others are okay" Kenta had been worried the whole time and since no sign of the others were seen, who knows what could have happened to their fellow team members?

"Nah they'll be fine. Besides, they could biomerge remember?"

"Kazu, if they could biomerge, don't you think we should have seen some bright light by now? Or don't you think MegaGargomon should be visible?"

Kazu stopped and froze. "Uh-oh"

"See what did I tell you?! We should have came to them earlier. I mean, now what?! We could get transported or something" Kenta threw his hands up. Kazu was still frozen and was staring behind Kenta.

"Your worried about being transported while there's a huge heard of Digimon running towards us?! Look behind you! We should stop worrying and run for our lives!" He screamed and dashed off. Kenta looked over his shoulder, screamed and ran after Kazu. The looks on their faces was priceless.

"Why…don't…you…tell…Guardramon…to…carry…us!" Kenta said in between breaths.

"That would take time! Besides, they're catching up too fast! RUN!" Kazu had that look on like the time Makuramon, as a boy, said 'BOO!' Or, in short, the look he has when he sees his report card.

The two ran but the Digimon behind them were keeping up. The ground was pounding from the footsteps of both humans and the Digimon herd. Guardramon was offering to carry them now but Kazu told him that 'They were strong and they could do this'. MarineAngemon lay comfortably in Kenta's shirt pocket.

Finally, they could run no longer. Kazu was tiring up and slowing down while Kenta was still in good shape, quite boasting his fitness to Kazu.

"Fine…fine…Guardramon…carry…us…NOW!" He panted and slowed down.

"Okie dokie!" Guardramon swooped down from behind them and carried the two on his shoulders. He hovered above the herd.

They went past them a bit but then stopped and encircled the digimon and his passengers. Kazu screamed and hugged Guardramon. Guardramon looked down and seemed to communicate with the Digimon.

"Don't kill me! Don't kill me! I'm too young to dieeee!" Guardramon began hovering down. "Guardramon, buddy, I just wanted to say…before I die…I love you man! And Kenta, pal, you're the best. Forgive me for everything and I promise you, if we get out of here alive, I'll be your personal slave until the end of the school year!"

"Okie dokie"

"Really? You'll do that for me? Thanks pal!" Kenta smiled and laughed.

Finally Guardramon's feet touched the ground and his engines went off. Kenta jumped off but Kazu wouldn't let go.

"Kazu let go" Guardramon tried to persuade his tamer to let go. He just shook his head.

Kenta looked around and noticed that the digimon chasing them were only until his thighs. He took out his digivice and pointed it to one of them.

"Gotsumon. Rookie form Digimon" He bent down to talk to them. "Hey there, uh, Gotsumon. But, uhm, if you don't mind me asking…uh…are you going to hurt us?" Kenta felt stupid doing this but felt he must. He looked back at pitiful Kazu and felt he did what was right.

The Gotsumon seemed taken aback. Then he looked over at Kazu, shaking to the bone, and understood.

"No, we come in peace. I am the leader of the herd"

Kenta smiled. He walked over to his friend and patted him on the back. "Hey Kazu, they come in peace!"

Kazu stopped shaking and looked at him awkwardly. Finally he burst out laughing. "Of course I knew that! I wasn't scared. What makes you think I was scared? I knew all along that they came in peace! Haha…ha"

"Riggght…" Kenta just shook his head. "I didn't say you were scared"

"Uhh…" Kazu blushed and went behind Guardramon. "hehehe…"

Kenta bent down once again. 'Sheesh I feel like I'm Takato over here. No wonder Ruki hates us so much…' He secretly thought in his mind. "So, uhm, Gotsumon, if you weren't after us, why were you guys running then?"

"You two were in the way! We were running away from that…that…_thing_" Gotsumon sounded angry but worried.

"What _thing_?"

"The thing that destroyed our home!" All the Gotsumon now chorused in.

Kazu peeked from behind his partner. "So…you weren't after us?"

"Of course not! Now, we better get going before it catches up to us or we'll be doomed!"

The Gotsumons were just about to run before Kenta stopped them again.

"Please, Mr. Gotsumon, can you tell us more about this thing that destroyed your home?"

Gotsumon looked up at him with sad eyes. "Well, you see, we were just doing our everyday chores up in the rocky mountains. We were doing what we Gotsumons normally do. We live with Monochromon and he helps us with our jobs. Well, today, Monochromon didn't come. We didn't think anything was wrong so we continued to work. All of a sudden blackness covered the sky in a swipe and in an instant most of our homes had disappeared and some of our kin were dissolving into data in the air, being absorbed by the thing. We are not even sure if it is a digimon"

"Do you remember anything how it looked like?" Kenta asked.

"No. I only remember blackness. That's it. Oh yes and I remember something also, but I am not sure if it is real. I remember seeing Monochromon, a silhouette, actually, destroying one of our homes. But it can't be, Monochromon is very gentle and kind to us…He was my friend…"

Gotsumon looked down. Kenta felt sorry for the little guy.

"Hey, you know we've been sent here to help the Digiworld. Perhaps we'll defeat the thing sooner or later"

Gotsumon smiled. "Really? Oh thank you very much, young human. If there is any way we can repay you after you defeat it just name it! But now, we must be going. We are seeking shelter at the Primary Village first. Take care, young 'uns and nice meeting you!" He then told his herd off as they trudged towards the distance. Gotsumon Leader then walked over to Kenta and whispered to him.

"But I am warning you, you must be prepared for this fight. If not then you, too may end up like my brothers. One swipe of the claw and everything under the shadow disappears and dissolves into data. We don't know how to stop it. All I can tell you is that it is in search of something, something so important to it that it destroys everything in it's path…"

He then followed his herd, making sure all were safe. His words had left Kenta shock-stricken and nervous. He felt butterflies in his stomach and wished more than ever for the others to be here.

Back with the others

Ruki, Jen, Terriermon, Shouchion and Lopmon were aloft Kyubimon. Takato and Juri on Growlmon as Ryo rode Cyberdramon alongside Kyubimon. There was no more space on Kyubimon and Monodramon refused to ride Growlmon. So instead he digivolved and offered his tamer a ride. As usual, he and Ruki were exchanging taunts.

"Hey Ruki, I get an airplane and you get a car. Haha"

Ruki shot him a glare. "Well at least I didn't have to _force _Renamon to digivolve to Kyubimon to get a ride. Ha"

Ryo thought for a moment. "I didn't force Monodramon. He wanted to. Double Ha"

They began to exchange more arguments, each retorting as quick as the other. Jen just sighed and played with Terriermon's ears.  Shouchion squeezed Lopmon and tried to understand what Ruki and Ryo were talking about.

Takato and Juri sat atop Growlmon, side by side. Takato was trying to look for any sign of Kazu and Kenta. He thought he some dots so he stood up and squinted his eyes. Juri thought she might see better than Takato and stood up also but the moment she stood up Growlmon took a step. She wobbled, then fell. As if on signal, Takato caught her arm and brought her back up. Juri blushed and thanked him. He, in turn, blushed also and both sat down, looking away. Kurumon stared at them.

Terriermon, being tired from Ryo and Ruki's argument which served as his 'entertainment' channel, spotted the two atop Growlmon and, clapping his hands, he sang.   "Takato and Juri sitting on a Growlmon! You finish it Shouchion!" He pointed to Shouchion.

Shouchion smiled and continued the song. "K-I-S-S L-M-N-O-P!"

Takato and Juri just blushed harder and looked away, being suddenly interested in Growlmon's feet. Ryo and Ruki stopped their arguing and, noticing Shouchion's wrong spelling of the word "kissing" laughed their heads off. Jen, too, laughed a little as Terriermon was rolling around Kyubimon's back, holding his stomach from laughter. Shouchion looked up at her brother with those sad, puppy-dog eyes.

"What's wrong, onii-san? Did I do something wrong?"

Usually Jen would have told her the correct spelling. But…this was too cute. And besides, what's a little wrong spelling to do any harm?  

"Nah. They're laughing because of the song, not you" He patted her head. She smiled and laughed.

Ryo told Cyberdramon to fly a bit higher. This he did and he looked towards the distance. "Hey guys I think I see Kazu and Kenta now!"

Takato stood up and help onto Growlmon's ear. He covered his eyes to cover from the sun and looked towards the direction Ryo was pointing. There, in the middle of the sand they could just shape out Guardramon, Kazu and Kenta. Kazu and Kenta were jumping up and down and waving to them. Takato ordered Growlmon to speed up a bit and Cyberdramon flew faster. Kyubimon started to run also, they sped up as so to avoid any transportation beams that could come upon them any moment now.

At last Cyberdramon hovered down beside the trio, followed shortly by Kyubimon and Growlmon. Their passengers stepped down and made their way to their friends.

"Guys you would never believe what happened to us!" Kazu rushed over to them.

Kenta ran over and covered Kazu's mouth before it started telling lies.

"Yeah we were chased by some Gotsumon who weren't really chasing us but Kazu thought they were and they told us that they were running away from something and I think that something is what we're looking for" Kenta said it all in one breath but surprisingly, they all understood.

Takato's face grew serious. "What we're looking for?"

Kazu managed to remove Kenta's hand and he nodded. "Yeah you know, the one that's searching for something"

Ryo looked at them. "Searching for something?"

"Yeah that's what Gotsumon told me"

"Did he describe how it looked like?"

"No, all they could remember was black. Although he _did _tell us quite an amusing story…"

"Story?" Ryo was now more interested than ever.

All of a sudden blackness swept through the sky, signaling that night has come upon the Digital World. Jen stepped in between them.

"Uhm, guys, I think we really should be heading towards someplace safe. I don't think we should stay out here in the open"

"Yeah or that thing might find us before we find him…" Ruki agreed. "But where do we stay?"

Everyone looked around, not moving from their positions. Juri squinted her eyes and pointed to something in the distance. "There. I think I see a cave"

They all looked where Juri was pointing. It was quite far but hey, they had Digimon so why bother to walk?

Ruki, Jen, Shouchion, Terriermon and Lopmon boarded Kyubimon once more. Ryo went on Cyberdramon as Takato, Juri, Kazu and Kenta went atop Growlmon. Guardramon rode his tail. They all then started walking across the sand to the cave.

"Hey Kazu"

"What?"

"You told me that you'll be my personal slave until the end of the school year if we get away from the Gotsumons alive"

"I did?"

"Duh"

"…"

Ruki heard the conversation and jeered at Kazu. The others did nothing. This was peace to them. Shouchion began getting bored and decided to sing a song.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star"

Ruki slapped her forehead. 'Anything but this…'

Takato sweat dropped and scratched his head. Juri just smiled, thinking it was really cute for Shouchion to sing and she nodded her head along with her singing. Kazu got annoyed, held his head and started to scream. Kenta plugged his ears with his fingers and closed his eyes. Jen just looked at his sister as she forced Lopmon and Terriermon to sing with her. Kurumon flew down to them and sang along.

"No, Jen, don't! She's gonna torcher me! I mean, I like her and all but this is just…too…much!" Terriermon clung on tight to Jen's head and whispered it to his ear. Lopmon was already singing along hesitantly, now they were singing the Barney song.   

"I love you, you love me"

Jen was trying to pry Terriermon out of his head but he stuck on to it like cement. Ruki just looked at Terriermon's suffering. Now _this _was entertainment channel. Along the way she glanced at Ryo who was doing nothing but looking around. He looked around him and finally locked eyes with Ruki. Amidst the commotion his eyes were serious, not at all like the usual. It seemed like he was telling Ruki something was wrong, but she just couldn't understand what. Everything else seemed distant except what he was trying to say.

Confused, she tore off the gaze as Ryo continued to look at the distance. Ruki watched once more her entertainment channel.

"No, Jen, don't do this to me! I'm your partner!"

Jen pulled at him. "C'mon Terriermon, it isn't _that _bad! Mou-man-tai"

"Why don't _you _try? Mou-man-tai what?! Take WHAT easy?! Don't worry about WHAT?! Oh please, Jen…"

Shouchion and Lopmon were now singing Shirley Temple's song.

"It's a nice trip to a candy shop"

Juri found it entertaining and sang along. Kazu couldn't wait to get to the cave and instead copied Kenta and covered his ears.

At long last, they reached the cave. Kazu jumped down and threw his hands up. "Finally!"

Shouchion continued to sing.

"But f you eat too much, ooh ooh, you'll awake with a tummy ache" Lopmon was a little behind as she was merely reciting it. Kurumon and Shouchion were in chorus.

Kazu stared at her in disbelief. Jen, Terriermon, the singing Shouchion, Kurumon and Lopmon and Ruki climbed out of Kyubimon. She refused to dedigivolve. Ryo hopped out of Cyberdramon as he dedigivolved to Monodramon. They walked over to the others. Kenta, Takato and Juri stepped down from Growlmon as he dedigivolved to Guilmon.

They walked towards the entrance of the cave. It wasn't that spacey nor was it narrow. It wasn't that dark also. They walked in and tried to settle themselves. Jen and Shouchion along with their partners went in one corner. Lopmon lid down with her ears spread on the ground. Shouchion sang the last words of the song and, all of a sudden, stopped, stared into space, her eyelids dropped and her head fell on Lopmon's ear, instantly asleep. Lopmon groaned and let her tamer use her as a pillow. She slept also.

Jen raised an eyebrow and stroked his sister's hair. Looking over at Terriermon he caught him and bundled him up.

"Your gonna be my pillow"

"WHAT?!" Terriermon tried to escape but Jen held on to his ear. Takato was on the other side, using Guilmon's stomach as his pillow. Well, he was trying to fluff it up at least. Kyubimon lay down on the ground and served as Ruki's bed. Juri was sleeping there also but she would stay nearer to the tail as Ruki slept near Kyubimon's head. Kurumon snuggled up to Juri and fell asleep. Ryo and Monodramon sat in one corner, about to fall asleep similar to Takato. Kazu and Kenta used their backpacks as pillows and Jen had to do the same thing. Besides, Terriermon snored…

In the middle of the night, Ruki woke up to Guilmon and Terriermon's snores. The others were covering their ears as they slept. She groaned and turned. She looked over at the entrance and saw two figures. Ryo and Monodramon were sitting down, looking outside. She closed her eyes, took one last peek at the two and wondered. 'Sometimes, Akiyama, I just don't understand you. Even amidst all the commotion we were having awhile ago, you did nothing. You missed the Terriermon channel even' She smiled at the thought. 'Oh well…'

---------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I'm done! WOOHOO! I rule! Okay, maybe not, but I would like to announce the official opening of my Ryuki website, Fighting Spirit today…or maybe tomorrow. Somewhere this week, more or less. The url is But you probably can't enter yet but its soon to come. It's probably going to be one of the only update Ryuki SITES (not shrines) there is. Yeah but don't forget I also have another site to attend to so…updates may not come so fast.

Well, uhm, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've got a middle part all planned up and I already have an ending. You'll never guess who'll appear at the end. Oh well, chow!

REVIEW!


	6. An addition to the team

I updated this before 'What are Friends for?' because I'm have a case of writer's block at that story and 'The Power of Friendship'. I got this quite planned out already and I really need something to help me ease the pain I am feeling at the moment…personal problems. Writing helps me satisfy this thing inside me…so well, there.

Oh yeah and Lavos, the time Acopolyse, if you are reading this, you'll be glad to know that will be in this story. I just don't want to spoil it to the others so it's in asterisks.

On with the story!

**Blasting the Gauge chapter six: An addition to the team**

In the middle of the night, Ruki woke up to Guilmon and Terriermon's snores. The others were covering their ears as they slept. She groaned and turned. She looked over at the entrance and saw two figures. Ryo and Monodramon were sitting down, looking outside. She closed her eyes, took one last peek at the two and wondered. 'Sometimes, Akiyama, I just don't understand you. Even amidst all the commotion we were having awhile ago, you did nothing. You missed the Terriermon channel even' She smiled at the thought. 'Oh well…'

Ruki tried to sleep but found she can't. Usually it was difficult for her to sleep once she woke up at any time. She would fall asleep sooner or later but by the combined forces of Guilmon and Terriermon (not mentioning Kazu and Kenta), that was almost impossible. She decided to scare Akiyama.

Slowly she crept towards him, making sure she made little noise. Monodramon was lying beside his tamer, both were taking silently to each other through whispers. Suddenly his ears perked up as he sensed the girl's movements. He turned his head abruptly around, making Ryo turn also. Ruki was caught red-handed. Ryo looked worried.

"Ruki, why are you still awake?"

"Well, if you actually listen to your surroundings then you will know" She motioned to the snoring bunch behind her. Ryo nodded his understanding. Ruki walked over to the pair and seated herself on the other side of Monodramon, as Ryo was sitting with his back on the side of the cave entrance. He quickly averted his attention back to what he was thinking. At this Ruki grew quite annoyed.

"Why are _you _still up Akiyama? I have a feeling you and Monodramon have never even slept a wink. I'm also sure it's not because of the snoring brothers"

Ryo frowned at first then looked her in the eye. "Ruki,"

"What?"

"How much of mine and Monodramon's conversation did you overhear?" It seemed more like a command then a question. Ruki at first was taken aback by Ryo's sudden change of tone as he was hardly ever demanding. She took it that the matter was serious.

"I didn't overhear anything Ryo"

"Ruki this is important, are you telling me the truth?"

Ruki was now slightly hurt. She didn't know why. Perhaps it was because she knew that all her friends trusted her, even Ryo. Ryo never asked her this question before.

"Of course I am. What is it with you?" She looked annoyed. Ryo glanced at Monodramon first before answering.

"Nothing…nothing…go back to bed"

Ruki glanced down at Monodramon first before answering.

"Whoa are you to tell me what to do?! Besides, you should be going to sleep too" She stood up, turned abruptly around and walked back to Kyubimon and Juri. She slowly lied down on Kyubimon's soft fur and closed her eyes. She looked asleep but she definitely was not.

Ryo looked back at Monodramon. He looked back at his partner worriedly.

"I really think we should go to sleep now Ryo. We've been awake for a long time now. Perhaps we should discuss the matter another time and more privately"

Ryo sighed, took another glance at Ruki and nodded his approval.

Light spread about the Digital World and shared its light inside the cave, slowly waking up each tamer and Digimon one by one. Once all were awake, Takato did a quick headcount.

"Well guys, we're complete! We better start heading to Azulongmon now…"

Kazu whined. "Don't we get to eat first?!"

"Well for one we have to save our food for later times. We can eat on the way anyway so…let's go!" He started ushering everyone to stand up. They were still sleepy-eyed and tired and did some stretching before actually following Takato's instructions.

Kyubimon was the only one who was at champion form, saying that she should always be ready. Guilmon and Monodramon remained at their rookie forms, forcing Takato, Ryo and the others to travel by feet. Ruki offered Juri, Shouchion and Lopmon to ride with Kyubimon. Kazu and Kenta whined while Takato and Jenrya thought it fair. Ruki hadn't minded Ryo the whole morning so far. No, she wasn't angry. Okay maybe a little but she was more hurt than angry. Ryo just felt horrible about it but didn't say a thing.

They started walking to the other direction from where they came from the day before. Everyone was still quite tired and all were surprisingly quiet. The plain, barren desert seemed to go on forever. They slowly trudged along, their footprints being erased by the wind shortly after making it impossible for them to find the cave once more if they ever needed it.

Soon they reached a mountain whose shape was quite odd. They couldn't make it out but it seemed to differ from the other mountains anyway. From near the side of that particular mountain they heard someone crying. It was more like sobbing or whining actually. Terriermon, who was riding atop Jen's shoulders, suddenly perked up his ears at the sound, making everyone stop. They listened more intently and now heard the cries more clearly. Jen pointed to the direction of the back to the mountain.

"That way. I can hear the noise from there"

The others nodded their approval and, even if Jen never said a word they understood what he meant. Kyubimon dashed towards the back of the mountain while the others ran behind her. The noise was growing louder and louder until finally they reached the source of the sound.

There, tied up amongst the bushes near the side of the odd mountain, was a Centarumon. He had a helmet covering his head in which only his eyes were seen. He had the body of a horse except that his chest seemed to resemble that of a human. One of his arms was a gun and his body was covered in big, purple spots, mostly around the chest area. He was squirming and trying to get out of the bush that kept him prisoner. All at once he shut his mouth when he eyed the tamers. He looked at them one by one and finally eyed Kyubimon and the other Digimon. Silence came over them as he tried to register what he now saw into his mind.

Slowly they approached him the wounded Digimon. They were careful first. Juri hopped down from Kyubimon and rushed over to Centarumon. She knelt beside him and examined his condition.

Takato took out his digivice and pointed it at Centarumon.

"Centarumon. Champion level Digimon. His attack is Mega Blast" (I am not sure about his attack)

The others caught up with Juri and encircled themselves around the entangled Centarumon.

"What happened?" Juri asked.

"A digimon…a digimon attacked me…"

"What kind of Digimon?" Takato then asked him. He felt he knew the answer but was just making sure.

"I…I don't know…he put me in this trap…I was…he was…I was just walking and…and he caught me…I don't know…" Centarumon seemed shocked.

"Why?"

"He was…told me to…that…he told me that…to catch…him…this trap…catch the one…" All seemed quite bewildered at first. None could understand what Centarumon was trying to say.

Then suddenly, as if his sense was suddenly knocked into his head, Centarumon blurted out what he had been trying to say all along.

"This is a trap! RUN AWAY! I was caught here in order to fool _them _and so that the Digimon could catch…could catch…_the one…GO NOW!!!_"

Juri covered her mouth with her hands as the others looked shocked.

"Shouldn't we untangle you first?" She asked.

"NO! Run _NOW _while you have the chance! Go! GO!"

They nodded and stood up. Just then the mountain behind Centarumon started to shake. Rocks began crumbling down. Shouchion ran into Jen's outstretched arms and buried her head into her brother's shoulder, covering her ears. Slowly the rockslide lessened and in the mountain's place there was now a Digimon. No one could make it out yet as the Digimon was still materializing in the air.

Finally the Digimon was now solid. They gasped. There, in front of them, was a Dragon Digimon. He quite resembled the dragon Deva except this one was red with blue markings. He had much larger wings and his feet were bigger. His slit-like yellow eyes bore the symbols of no mercy. He stretched for awhile first.

All of a sudden he shot them a glare with those eyes of his which caught them all off-guard. Shouchion, who had taken a peek, wailed and gripped Jen tighter. Ruki took out her digivice and scanned the Dragon Digimon.

"Nagamon. His attack is 'Sunog'. Level is unknown" She stared at the Digimon towering above them. He seemed like trouble. In a fraction of a second he suddenly attacked them.

"SUNOG!" He screamed and a huge ball of flame started shooting towards them. They quickly dodged it by jumping to either side. Jen quickly picked up his sister and carried her to the nearest shelter, part of the mountain still remained and he hid her securely by the side. He then ran back to the others and slashed a card into his digivice.

"Card Slash! Digivolution activate!"

Kurumon, who was hiding between the white furs of Kyubimon, suddenly squirmed and let out a blast of red light that encircled Terriermon. "Terriermon digivolve to…" Terriermon's soft skin started peeling off revealing his data. He wrinkled his face as if he was having a hard time and looked up, eyes closed. The skin from his face finally started be stripped off and his whole body grew and was replaced by tougher, stronger skin. For arms he now had guns and he now threw his strip of bullets across his chest and it automatically attaches itself to the rabbit's body. "Gargomon!"

"Go get him Gargomon!" Henry shouted to his partner.

"Got it Jen!" Gargomon started to run up to Nagamon and began to shoot.

Takato looked down at Guilmon who's eyes were now reduced to slits.

"You know what to do Guilmon…"

"Right Takato…"

"Card Slash! Digivolution Activate!"

Again, another blast of red light shot from Kyubimon's back and enveloped Guilmon with its brightness. "Guilmon digivolve to…" Guilmon's skin then started to peel of, revealing the data inside of him. He closed his eyes shut, as if in pain and let the changes occur. His body grew in size and white hair sprouted from the back of his head and in between his ears. His eyes suddenly open and he slashes his claws in the air, releasing flame. "Growlmon!"

"Let's do it Growlmon!"

Growlmon started to run towards Nagamon and released a ball of fire from his mouth. "Flame Ball!" It hit Nagamon and Nagamon suddenly switched his attention from Gargomon to him.

"Dragon Fire!" He shouts and a couple of dragon-like flames come out of his mouth and start heading towards the two champions. Jen watches in horror as Gargomon is flown backwards. Growlmon blocks the attack with his claws although he is still damaged.

"Kyubimon go help them!" Ruki shouts to her partner. Kyubimon nodded and throws her head back, causing Kurumon to be thrown off. Ruki catches him in her arms and holds him tight.

Ryo looks at the other tamers and Digimon fighting. He looks at Monodramon.

"Monodramon…" He looks again at the others. He seemed confused at first then finally made a decision. "Go and fight"

Monodramon looks up at his tamer and nods.

"Card Slash! Digivolution Activate!"

"Monodramon digivolve to…" Ruki looks down at Kurumon as he held his head and let out a blast of red light. It surrounded Monodramon in its brilliance. Monodramon's skin started to peel off, revealing data. His mouth opened like in pain and he closed his eyes tight. He clenched his fists as they were replaced with bigger claws. Pants were wrapped around his legs and he now wore a more military look. "Strikedramon! Strikedramon digivolve to…" Once again he repeated the process. His face showed pain as he lived through the evolution. Finally his body was covered in metal and dark-red tattered wings sprouted from his back. His face now had a helmet on and he wore a serious look on his lips. "Cyberdramon"

"C'mon Cyberdramon!"

Cyberdramon flies up to be in level with Nagamon's face. He puts his wrists together to form a 'kamehameha' position. A ball of green energy gathered up in his claws as he aimed it at Nagamon's head. "Desolation Claw!"

His attack hit Nagamon quite hard. His eyes glared at Cyberdramon, who was now preparing to attack once more. He glared at him for quite a time, he seemed to be analyzing his data. Before he could take to any action, Kyubimon attacked him.

"Dragon Wheel!" She jumped into the air and enveloped Nagamon's face with her flame. Nagamon got distracted and fired at Kyubimon. Kyubimon quickly dodged the attack and fired at him once more. Gargomon finally got up from his feet and did an uppercut under Nagamon's chin. Growlmon blasted another fireball at him. Each time Nagamon would respond by one of his attacks.

In all the commotion Nagamon, in his mind, was eyeing Ruki. He had already looked at and analyzed every tamer and Digimon. He was confused at first for some reason but finally fixed his attention on Ruki. He suspected something inside Cyberdramon and perhaps Ryo. There was something in each of the tamers also but…'_that red-haired girl…she seems suspicious…perhaps…'_

"Kakuna Wave!" MarineAngemon interrupted his thoughts.

Among all the bustle Juri had been trying to untangle Centarumon from the branches that entangled him. Kazu was on the other side of Centarumon and was helping her cut through the branches. Guardramon was, too.

"Don't worry Centarumon, we'll get you out of here" Juri reassured him. Her hands were sweating and wounded from the bark and so were Kazu's. Both were already sweating as they worked on the entangled branches.

The tamers were getting smushed. They were already attacking Nagamon consecutively but little damage was done. He was quick and agile and fast to attack.

"Guys it's not working! We must digivolve to Ultimate!" Takato cries out to the others.

"But Takato, they're too weak to digivolve anymore" Jen argued.

"But…" Takato couldn't say anymore. He restrained himself from getting angry but tears were already forming in his eyes. Growlmon was slowing down in speed and was tiring out. Gargomon was near to collapsing but still shot at Nagamon with the rest of his energy.

Ryo saw Nagamon eye Ruki. He was just about to warn her about something but then stopped. He turned back to Cyberdramon and urged his partner on.

"Card Slash! Hyper Speed Activate!" Ruki slashed a card through her digivice. Kyubimon's speed grew quicker as she charged towards Nagamon. Will all her might, she attacked him one last time before finally regenerating back to Renamon. She had lost too much of her energy already and could stay in champion form no longer.

"Renamon!" Ruki screamed and ran towards her partner. She knelt down beside her and laid Renamon's head on her lap. The fox digimon was bruised and tired and was cringing in pain. Nagamon had hit her a couple of times already. Ryo, Takato, Jen and Kenta noticed Renamon's defeat. Their nervous level grew higher now as Kyubimon had been the fastest of them all.

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon shouted and shot a blast of green energy towards Nagamon. After shooting him a few more times Gargomon collapsed and reverted back to Terriermon. Jen ran towards him and picked him up, cradling him in his arms. Growlmon, too, fell and dedigivolved to Guilmon. He walked towards Takato, wobbling and fell.

"Cyberdramon, it's up to you now!" Ryo shouted out to his partner who was now tiring. MarineAngemon quickly flew towards him and boosted up some of his energy.

"You go MarineAngemon!" Kenta shouted from the sidelines.

Juri, Kazu and Guardramon had almost broken Centarumon's binds until Nagamon suddenly switched his attention to the group. Ruki, Takato, Jen and partners were near them also so Nagamon focused on them generally. His eyes showed death in them as he glared upon the powerless tamers and digimon.

They glared back up at him, helpless. Shouchion suddenly ran out to Jen, Lopmon in her arms. She quivered and stayed near her brother's side.

"Stay near me, Shouchion" He told her and she nodded, eyes filling with tears.

Ryo saw this and ran in front of his friends. He took up a fighting position and clenched his fists. Cyberdramon landed next to him taking the same position. Glaring up at Nagamon, Ryo told him to let his friends go.

"Don't even think of hurting them…You have to go through us first!" Cyberdramon growled.

"Fine then…" Nagamon said and prepared to attack.

Suddenly a bright spark came shooting down from the sky. The thing was falling, or flying, down from the sky at bullet-speed. It landed right in front of Ryo, sending dust and sand to be flying everywhere. They covered their eyes as Jen hugged his younger sister.

When the dust cleared, there, in front of them, was a small, white Digimon. He had white ears, almost like Patamon's except they drooped down from the center onwards. He had Gatomon-like paws, except without the gloves and the claws. He had a tail like Gatomon's and had a rabbit-like face. His feet were rabbit-like also (or like Salamon's) and he had a few of Guilmon's markings (black across the wrists and across his back). Blue wings sprouted from his back and went down like an angel's or and eagle's. Finally, to top it off, a sword was strapped across his body and landed on a hilt at his side where the actual sword was kept.

His fists and teeth were clenched and his one of his paws on his sword hilt as he glared up at Nagamon. The eyes of the two locked as each glared into the other. They seemed to be talking to each other in another language.

Finally, Nagamon let out a roar and disappeared into the air, leaving a message echoing in the air.

"We will meet again…"

----------------------------------------------------

Phew! Done! Hey, sorry all you RyoRuki fans but it kinda turned out that way. This story will revolve around all the characters but one of the main parts will be the growing relationship between the two…I think so…;;;…Just expect more Ryuki in the coming chapters. Oh yeah and I finally opened the new Ryuki website located at the bottom of my page

That's all for now.

REVIEW!


	7. New Allies, New Foes

Hmm…long time no update I guess. I've been busy with school (not to mention my new and improved Digimon site that I am currently working on) and have been very lazy to type. I finally found some free time to actually sit down and, uh, type. The chapter title of chapter six didn't really relate to the chapter but I hope to explain it here. And yes, to answer your questions, that white digimon from the last chapter was of my creation. He was the second Digimon that I ever completed and drawn out on paper (and stuck up on my cabinet).

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

**Blasting the Gauge chapter seven: New Allies, New Foes**

Finally, Nagamon let out a roar and disappeared into the air, leaving a message echoing in the atmosphere.

"We will meet again…"

The white Digimon gritted its teeth and tightened its fists. He murmured something under his breath.

"Perhaps, Nagamon, but you won't get away so easily then…"

He closed his eyes, body still shaking from anger.

The tamers were staring blankly at the Digimon, awestruck. Not one knew what to say though they each had millions of questions buzzing in their heads, waiting eagerly to be asked.

As if finally realizing his audience, the digimon turned. He faced Ryo first and caught his eye. He kept his paw at his sword hilt, which had engraved in its silver a wonderful bird, a phoenix, probably, and another creature, both seemingly about to mix. Their faces were serious and their eyes straight-forward, holding in them a secret never to be unfolded. They were facing down so when the sword was held up, they would point to the direction of the sky.

Ryo and the digimon's eyes narrowed, trying to understand the other, fists clenched. Ruki looked up and noticed the sweat that was now slowly starting to form on Ryo's forehead, dripping down the side of his face. He seemed to be receiving some sort of energy, or perhaps energy was being taken out of him. She did not know for sure.

Finally the digimon looked away, noticing Ryo's companions. His eyes showed no emotions and remained the same. He looked at them one by one. He scanned the Tamers, starting with Takato, Kenta, Jen, Shouchion, Juri, Kazu then finally, Ruki. His gaze fell upon her for a moment, eyes still narrowed. He seemed to be thinking about something. Seconds, which seemed like hour, passed by until he glanced at Renamon on her lap. He concluded his thoughts and shook his head.

He turned back to face Ryo and finally spoke.

"You are Akiyama Ryo, Holder of the crest of Destiny, partner of Cyberdramon, Legendary Tamer. Am I correct?"

Ryo nodded. "And you are…?"

"My name is Shiromon"

Kazu took out his digivice and tried to get the data of Shiromon. It came out blank.

Shiromon eyed him. "You will not get any data out of me. I am the combination of several digimon. My data contains data of Guilmon, Terriermon" He nodded towards the two "Patamon, Gatomon, Salamon and, perhaps you do not know him, Dhinshumon. Most of my data comes from him"

They nodded. Somehow, though, this explanation bothered Takato.

"But how? I mean, how can you be created out of these digimon? That's just…impossible…I mean, I _created _Guilmon. He's unique. You cannot scan his data also. Even ask Ruki"

All eyes turned to Ruki who nodded.

Shiromon just shook his head. "I do not know how I was created. Knowledge I was created with tells me that I am from these Digimon. I think that the data was combined and sealed into a digiegg. It hatched and I came out, in my baby form. I evolved rapidly. I was born just a few weeks ago but know I have a purpose…As for your question, I am sorry. I do not know the answer."

Takato looked down, confused. A million more questions rising in his head, doubling up the brain power he was using.

"What form are you in?" Jen asks.

"I am in my Rookie form"

"Have you ever evolved into champion or ultimate or maybe even mega?"

"I have experienced being in my champion and ultimate state to enable me to strengthen my skills in both forms. Though my knowledge tells me I cannot evolve into mega by myself, since my data isn't my own. I do not know why. I have been told that I need to stay in my rookie form most of the time to be able to fulfill my mission. Evolving is only to be done in emergency purposes"

"What is your purpose? You mentioned it a lot" Ruki asks.

"My purpose is not to be spoken. At least not now. All I can say is that it is somewhat linked to why you tamers are here"

"You mean…destiny?" Juri ends the conversation.

Silence comes in for a moment before Shiromon speaks once more. He disregards Juri's question.

"Come, you tamers are tired, we must rest. Do you have shelter?"

They shook their heads.

"Follow me"

One by one, the tamers stood up. Ruki placed one of Renamon's arms around her neck and helped her up. Takato went over to Juri and Kazu to help Centarumon.

"Hey Centarumon" He says "We never really got to know you…"

"You don't need to. Now that I know of your purpose, I am very ashamed"

"You don't need to be ashamed, Centarumon. Come with us" Juri told him. She had grown to like the Digimon even only if they had just met. She had secret hopes.

Centarumon brightened a bit. He kept his serious state and his happiness did not show. "May I?" He looked at Takato. He thought the goggles were familiar.

"Of course you may. I'm sure everyone would be okay with it. We could always need an extra hand" He smiled "Now lets go"

He held out his hand and pulled the digimon up. Shiromon suddenly turned abruptly and looked at Centarumon.

"Is he any of your partners?"

All shook their heads.

"But he's coming with us" Juri says hurriedly and lays her hand on Centarumon's broad back. She smiles rather nervously. Ever since Shiromon had arrived all the tamers had sensed fear, not fear like they had felt with D-Reaper, but different. They had sensed that he was to be followed.

Shiromon narrows his eyes at Centarumon for a moment, studying him.

"You are not one?"

Centarumon bowed down, forehead touching the dirt.

"No"

"Very well then. Come"

The Centaur lifted his head and began to walk with the others.

---

"So, Centarumon, what happened anyway?" Juri was now riding Centarumon, her hands clutching the sides of his chest. His hooves made a thumping sound as they hit the ground. Thump, thump, thump, thump. Like horses hooves hitting soil, though much more gracefully.

Centarumon bowed his head a little, feeling ashamed.

"I had teamed up with Nagamon…"

Juri was surprised. "How? Tell me everything"

Centarumon shifted a little, causing Juri to almost fall. He hesitated before beginning his story.

"Like many others, I was running away from _it_. I wasn't with my herd, for I hated them…

((Flashback, Centarumon's POV))

_"Ani _(Older Brother)_, come play with me!" My younger sister pulled on my arm, a smile on her face. Fury seeped through me. I don't know why, but it did. Perhaps it was because Okasan and Otosan _(Mother and Father) _always favoured her. I shoved her away. She fell to the ground. She looked up at me, terrified. _

_"Musuko!_(Son!)_, you do not treat your younger sister that way! You are older and must learn to be more responsible. You are a bad example" Okasan was once again throwing her anger unto me. That was the problem. Whenever I achieved something, they would merely congratulate me, tell me to keep it up and pat me on the head. Whenever _she _did something well, it was like a celebration._

_Why? Have I grown less important now because of _her

_That day, though, Otosan, usually quiet, angered over me as well._

_"Musuko, you should know better by now. Please, improve your behaviour"_

_I bowed my head, my forehead touched the bare soil. I was angry, no, furious. I was always the one ordered and I was always the one punished._

_Then something strange happened. It suddenly became dark. It was far too early for night. Everyone was looking about, feeling worried. My heart thumped against my chest, threatening to break out. We had heard rumors about sudden darkness. After the darkness had always come…_

_"AHHHHHHHH!"__ I heard a scream. I looked up and saw that that the darkness was now destroying many. Everybody had started running. My family started running as well. Many were screaming. Suddenly, my sister got lost in the stampede. Otosan and Okasan started, calling out to her, worry present in their voices. "Musume!" _(Daughter) _"Musume!"_"MUSUME!"__

_I ignored them. I did not look for my sister. Why should I care? I ran along, near the back of the stampede. As I ran, I tripped on something. My heart was now beating so fast, it was now on my throat. I was annoyed with the thing that had caused my accident. Angrily I held it in one part and threw it away. It was surprisingly heavy. It screamed._

_My heart stopped beating. I looked at what I had thrown. It was my sister. She was bruised all over and was now nearing the vast darkness. She could not stand up. She held out her hand. _

_"Aniiiii!"_

_I tried to reach out for her but it was too late. I was just able to move my arm when she was sucked in. I saw a figure of a centaur in the darkness, very much like my sister. It disappeared in an instant and I wasn't sure if it was real or a dream. Okasan was now crying, throwing out her arms as she witnessed my sister's disappearance. _

_"Musumeeeeeeeee!"___

_She would have been sucked in as well if Otosan hadn't grabbed her and made his way towards me, grabbing my arm and galloping to shelter._

_That night Okasan was furious. She was screaming at me at the top of her lungs, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had whipped me and I was now lying on the floor, feet under me, head bowed. Otosan had his head in his arms, shaking._

_When they were at bed I stood up and walked away, hatred overflowing my heart_

((End Flashback))

"Oh, Centarumon, that is such a sad story…I'm so sorry" Juri placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No, don't be…please…" Centarumon shook his head.

"After I ran away I encountered Nagamon. He surrounded me and let me feel the darkness. He told me about your mission and about a group of humans in the digiworld, who he said were enemies. He told me to help him catch them. I agreed to be bait…I didn't know those humans were the ones who had saved this world from clutches of D-Reaper…If I had known…I wouldn't have…"

Centarumon bowed his head.

"No…Centarumon…" Juri tried to comfort him. Takato looked up at them. He was walking at pace with Centarumon. Somehow he had doubts on him after Shiromon asked if he was 'one'. He couldn't trust him just yet with Juri.

Up front Shiromon was waking by Ryo, Cyberdramon closely behind. Renamon was now able to walk and was walking behind Ruki, who wasn't far from where Ryo was. She kept on eyeing him and Shiromon, now and then looking at his sword hilt. She was trying to make a connection. She regretted having gotten mad at him the night before. Things were obviously serious. Looking back at it, she sounded stupid, really stupid. She sighed.

Ryo had felt guilty about the night before but was more into Shiromon now than that matter. Besides, it was stupid.

Jen had overheard Juri's talk with Centarumon. He clutched Shouchion's hand tighter, afraid of what could happen. Terriermon was on his shoulder, not talking. He, too, had heard the conversation. He kept glancing down at Shouchion. Shouchion had not heard and was bothered by Jen's tight hold.

"Onii-chan, please don't hold me too tight" She tugged.

"Shouchion, if something happens to you…Just stay still and listen to me"

Shouchion groaned. She shouted to Shiromon. "Shiromon, when will we get to the shelter?"

"There is no shelter" Shiromon said rather calmly. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Wha-?"

"But you said…" Ryo started to say.

"I said nothing. I asked if you have shelter and you shook your heads. You must follow me, though, I know where to take you" He continued walking.

Ryo remained planted to the ground.

"How can we trust you?"

Shiromon shot a look at him that said they must follow. "Just follow me. You must trust me if you want your mission to be explained, Legendary Tamer" He was talking to Ryo, no one else. Ryo shifted uncomfortably. He started walking again, more slowly this time.

Ruki caught up with him and whispered hoarsely. She did not want Shiromon to hear.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what?" Ryo replied. He was worried.

"_That_. Your suddenly so worried. Besides, why did he direct the mission at _you_? We're in this together. All of us"

"I know, I know" Ryo sounded hasty now. "It's just that…I'm sorry, I can't tell you"

Ruki huffed a little and shifted.

"Very well then" She slowed her pace and listened to the argument of Kazu and Kenta.

"You were scared, Kazu, admit it" Kenta was acting cool.

"No I wasn't. Besides, you were too" Kazu was angry.

"See?! You said _too_. That means you were scared!"

"Was not. I was nervous, that's all" Kazu was turning red now. He slowed down as so he was on the other side of Centarumon. He was furious and blushing with embarrassment. Takato looked at him and sighed.

Kenta was chuckling with pleasure. Kurumon, who had been in Juri's arms, was quite terrified with Centarumon's story. He was shaking and making little scared noises. He was looking around him for any signs of darkness.

Suddenly he froze and dived down into Juri's arms, ears wrapped around him. "I hear something kuru! Shelter kuru kuru!"

"Huh?" Ruki, Ryo, Kenta and Jen looked back as Takato, Juri and Kazu looked at the little cowering digimon. Suddenly Ruki pointed out to the distance.

"Transportation beam! Everyone run!" They all took off at once. Shiromon took to flight and flew at the same speed as Ryo ran. They were all running one direction.

The beam was getting closer now. Closer and closer it grew, their hearts now at the point of bursting. They didn't want to get separated, no. Please, no.

Takato sensed something and put his hand out so Centarumon stopped. He reared up as Juri clutched his shoulders.

"Takato what are you doing? We must not be separated!" he cried. Kazu had stopped as well.

"Minna-san! Everyone! Move back to where we are!" He screamed to the others. They were still running as they looked back. Jen knew what Takato was trying to do. He looked at the transportation beam getting closer by the second and realized that they could be too late. There was only one way to spare Shouchion from the dangers that the beam could bring.

He let go of her hand, surprising her, and pushed her with all his might, sending her flying out of the way. She landed with a 'thump' on Lopmon and looked back at her brother. The beam was getting closer now and their feet were getting tired. Takato tried to go after them but Guilmon held him back. Renamon picked up Ruki and started to head back to Takato and the others. It was too late.

The beam, in a fraction of a second swept up Ryo, Cyberdramon, Renamon with Ruki, Jen, Terriermon and Kenta and MarineAngemon. Their screams echoed around the ones who were left for but a second. "Legendary Tamer!" Shiromon cried and jumped into the beam, making it just in the nick of time. The group was now split up.

"Oniiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaan!" Shouchion screamed and threw up her arms.

----------------------------------------------------

Wow, I finished it. I may rewrite the first chapter again. I proofread the first half of this chapter a lot of times but am to lazy to proofread the second half. Sorry but my fingers are so exhausted already. I found out something awesome. "Shiro" means white. I had just guessed that name, actually :D. This is probably the first story you've read that has their muse involved in the story. Ah well, tell me what you think.

REVIEW!


End file.
